


Измена

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Соавтор:</b> Rina1758<br/><b>Арт:</b> ~Waleri-Jilua~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Измена

**Author's Note:**

> **Соавтор:** Rina1758  
>  **Арт:** ~Waleri-Jilua~

  
Хм. Ну надо же. Не один он, оказывается, может так возвышаться над толпой - в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова. Джаред был несколько удивлён и, пожалуй, восхищён этим мужчиной - как же его фамилия? Что-то шведское... Александр... Ска... Ске... Гм. Спросить у Дженсена, что ли? А где он, кстати? Ага, во-о-н там, рядом с... Это кто? Коллинз? Джен... Почему они пьют на брудершафт?! Глаза застилает ревность; кому из них сейчас больше хочется врезать - Джей не может сказать наверняка. Ножка бокала с шампанчским жалобно хрустнула в кулаке, ладонь засаднило. Швырнув хрустальные останки на пол, Падалеки семимильными шагами зашагал к выходу, обдумывая план очередного выговора Эклзу. Он ведь просил, уже сколько раз просил хотя бы на публике прекратить недобрачные игры с Мишей! Мало того, что этот тип угробил его машину, так теперь ещё и на Дженсена покушается? _Его_ Дженсена! Ну, держитесь, я вам...  
\- Ой, простите, я...  
\- Ничего, я сам виноват, - негромкий голос был пропитан ехидством.  
Джаред поднял голову. Было немного непривычно видеть глаза собеседника ровнёхонько на уровне своих собственных.  
\- Ты ведь Александр Ска...  
\- Скарсгард. Да.  
\- Необычная фамилия.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул Саша.  
\- Я шёл, э-э, проветриться. Не составишь компанию?  
\- С удовольствием, - улыбка у него была была какая-то хищническая. И походка - плавная, грациозная...   
  
...Дженсен проводил их тяжёлым взглядом и в один приём осушил свой бокал...  
  
Они довольно долго стояли у чёрного входа, наблюдая, как постепенно загораются фонари на фоне стремительно темнеющего неба.  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться? Я знаю здесь неподалёку одно славное местечко...  
Джаред слегка растерялся, но вдруг перед глазами всплыла картинка, как Дженсен поправляет Мише воротник рубашки, кивнул в знак согласия. Скарсгард коснулся прохладными пальцами его руки:  
\- Тогда идём.  
  
В клубе на удивление мало людей, и они занимают свободный столик в самом конце зала, отгороженном ширмой. Саша вдруг кладет руку Джею на колено, медленно скользя вверх по бедру. Джаред прикрыл глаза. Сердце забилось чаще, и ещё заныло где-то под ложечкой, что-то, отдалённо похожее на чувство вины, но руку он не отстранил, а просто сполз немного вниз по сиденью, _позволяя_. Однако поглаживание прекратилось, горячее дыхание коснулось виска:  
\- Идём танцевать, - Саша потянул ставшего удивительно послушным Джареда за собой на танцпол.  
Как только они заняли себе пространство, Саша сразу схватил Падалеки за пояс джинсов и притянул к себе, заставляя двигаться в каком-то своём, не соответствующем играющей сейчас музыке, ритме. Не встречая сопротивления, Саша неспешно, даже как-то собственнически оглаживает плечи, руки и спину Джея, дразняще пробираясь кончиками пальцев под его рубашку, а потом вдруг отталкивает Джареда и начинает расстёгивать свою. Джей облизывает пересохшие губы, не отрывая взгляд от тонких пальцев, ловко расправляющихся с маленькими пуговками. Медленно, словно танцуя стриптиз - хотя почему "словно"? - Саша изящно повёл плечами, и ткань, повинуясь, мягко соскользнула, обнажая белую, словно мрамор, кожу. Затем он снял рубашку с Джареда, оставив его в одной футболке. То, что вокруг них танцевали другие, Скарсгарда, очевидно, совершенно не волновало, а Падалеки попросту забыл, где они находятся и почему малознакомый мужчина, а не Дженсен, глубоко запустив руки в задние карманы джинсов, мягко сжимает его задницу.  
Они не целовались, просто двигались вместе, по-прежнему не следуя быстрой мелодии - они вообще её не слышали, - то лишь слегка касаясь друг друга подушечками пальцев, то Саша прижимался к нему, провокационно тёрся затвердевшим членом о бедро Джея.  
...Джаред не мог бы сказать наверняка, каким образом они очутились на улице. Кажется, Саша взял его за руку и молча повёл его к выходу... Но как бы там ни было, сейчас они стояли на улице, прислонившись спинами к остывшему кирпичу стены. Небо было чёрным, собирались тучи. Улица ярко освещалась неоновыми огнями, слегка пьяный от происходившего в клубе Джей часто моргал, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, но получалось не очень. Он почувствовал, что Саша снова крепко схватил его за предплечье и потянул куда-то. Пройдя несколько метров, они оказались перед парком. Деревья возмущённо шумели листвой, предчувствуя непогоду. Тусклый свет фонарей мерцал, успокаивал, расслаблял. Они молча шли по тропинке, параллельной главной аллее, вдыхая запах приближающейся грозы, изредка касаясь друг друга плечами.  
Снова полыхнуло и глухо прогремело.   
\- Где спрячемся? - поинтересовался Саша.  
\- Э-э... Не знаю даже...  
\- Разве Эклз не живёт в двух кварталах отсюда?  
\- Ну да, но он...  
\- Вы поссорились?  
Джей смутился. Он действительно злился на Дженсена за его заигрывания с Коллинзом. Глухое раздражение грозило обернуться серьёзной ссорой, если бы Джей остался там, с ним... Настроение моментально ухудшилось. Саша хмыкнул:  
\- Думаю, он всё же не откажет в убежище двум великолепным актёрам, которые в силу обстоятельств попали под... - окончание фразы заглушил ливень.  
Дождь буквально рухнул на них непроницаемой стеной, видимость была практически никакая, слышимость и того хуже. Саша ещё что-то сказал, Джаред на всякий случай кивнул, и они побежали в сторону аккуратного дома, который недавно приобрёл Дженсен, чтобы он "долго и счастливо" жил там вместе с Данниль.Конечно, Харрис там не жила, а, поскольку съёмки "Сверхъестественного" проходили в Ванкувере, дом бОльшую часть года пустовал. Пылью не обрастал, конечно, горничные не просто так свои деньги получают, но комнаты были неуютными, необжитыми. Корме разве что гостиной: наведываясь в ЛА, Дженсен только в этой комнате и обитал.   
Парни продрогли до костей, когда, наконец, шагнули на порог. свет нигде не горел. Джаред стал ещё мрачнее. Он старался не думать, что сейчас делает Дженсен и на каком расстоянии от него виляет задницей Миша, но получалось плохо. Молча протянул руку вверх, пошарил над дверью и вытащил ключ.  
\- Не слишком надёжно.  
\- Я ему то же самое говорю... - пробурчал Джей, отпирая дверь.  
В доме было немногим теплее, чем на улице, и Джаред сразу прошёл в дальний угол гостиной, к бару. Схватил начатую бутылку виски, плеснул в два стакана, стоявших рядом. Залпом выпил порцию, налил ещё и вернулся к Саше. Тот возился с камином - не электрическим, настоящим.  
\- Дженсен любит смотреть на огонь.  
\- Я тоже. Это красиво.  
\- Держи, - Джаред протянул ему стакан.  
Пламя постепенно разгоралось, медленно их согревая. Они сидели на местами прожженном ковре. Джей машинально ковырял одну из дыр, невидящие уставясь в знакомое белёсое пятно слева от него. Потом резко вскочил, пробормотал "я сейчас" и скрылся в дверном проёме.  
Вернулся он с двумя пледами, подал один Саше, в другой завернулся сам.  
Саша отложил плед в сторону и приподнялся, расстёгивая ремень джинсов.  
\- Ты...  
\- Мне не очень-то нравится сидеть в насквозь мокрой одежде, - опережая вопрос, ответил Скарсгард, стягивая с себя непослушную мокрую ткань и отшвыривая её в сторону. Почему-то Джей совсем не удивился, что под джинсами не было белья... Он невольно уставился на обнажённого Сашу, и тот, конечно, заметил это. Придвинулся ближе, отставляя пустой стакан подальше и опуская прохладную ладонь на талию Падалеки. Тёплым дыханием коснулся губ, улыбнулся - Джею показалось, что немного хищно. Зеленовато-голубые глаза как будто гипнотизировали, Джаред не мог (или не очень хотел) сопротивляться этому мужчине. Рука Саши изящно сместилась на ремень, легко расстегнула пряжку и принялась за пуговку, но соскользнула по мокрой джинсе и основание ладони ощутимо коснулось члена. Джей шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Улыбка Скарсгарда стала ещё более хищной: руку он не убрал, зато усилил давление и слегка задвигал ей...  
Прикосновения сладкими, но ещё неясными волнами разливались в расслабленном, уставшем теле, и Джаред, послав всё к чёрту, поцеловал Сашу. Тот живо откликнулся, делая поцелуй сильнее, глубже, жарче. Пережитое сегодня (и выпитое тоже) послужило катализатором, и возбуждение накатило быстро и резко. Падалеки попытался отстранить Сашу, чтобы снять наконец эти чёртовы джинсы, взять инициативу на себя, как обычно, и завалить Скарсгарда прямо здесь, на ковре, хранящем совсем недавние следы их с Дженсеном маленького (но не тихого) празднования возвращения в Город Ангелов. Эта мысль отозвалась новой волной желания и - злости?   
Как же Джаред удивился, когда оказался впечатан лопатками в пол, а потемневшие глаза Саши смотрели сверху вниз жадно, требовательно. Прижав одной рукой Джея к ковру, другой он буквально сдёрнул с него одежду и тут же вжался возбуждённым членом в его пах. Реакция была незамедлительной, оглушающее чувство накрыло, рикошетом ударяя в низ живота. Джаред вцепился пальцами в упругую задницу Саши, вжимая его в себя, поддаваясь ему, уступая право вести.  
Чем тот, безусловно, воспользовался.  
Он склонился, впиваясь в губы Джареда почти жестким поцелуем, и, снова не давая ответить на него, отстранился. В тонких бледных пальцах невесть каким образом оказался тюбик со смазкой. Знакомый, кстати. Саша поймал несколько удивлённый взгляд Падалеки и пояснил:  
\- Увидел на полке рядом с камином.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся: ну надо же, помешанный на уборке Дженсен забыл спрятать такой компромат на положенное место. Пожалуй, это была последняя разумная мысль, потому что стоило её додумать, как два скользких от геля длинных пальца без предупреждения вошли в него до второй фаланги. Джей издал какой-то удивлённо-болезненный стон, теряя остатки рассудка от этой смеси эмоций и ощущений, прогибаясь навстречу и ловя восхищённо-возбуждённый взгляд Саши на себе. Было непривычно и странно отдаваться абсолютно равному себе в росте и в силе мужчине. И Джареду это нравилось.... "О-ох, как... Да-а, ещё..." Он вряд ли осознавал, что произносит всё это вслух. Движения пальцев внутри - а их теперь стало три - стали торопливее, резче и глубже, но даже звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива нисколько не вернул Джея в реальность. Он стонал, двигал бёдрами навстречу толчкам внутри себя, цеплялся пальцами за ковёр, буквально умоляя Сашу о большем. Когда член наконец коснулся входа, Джаред практически сам насадился на него. Скарсгард подхватил его под лопатки, прижимая к себе, прикусывая нежную кожу за ухом, слизывая капельки пота, обжигая влажную кожу горячим прерывистым дыханием и что-то шепча.  
Саша входил резко, выходил не до конца и вновь вбивался внутрь, сильно, жёстко - именно так, как сейчас хотелось Джареду. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но был остановлен толчком ладони в грудь, и он снова оказался повален на ковёр. Ощущение силы, равной его собственной, так нравилось Джею, так приятно оказалось подчиняться, что он полностью отдался во власть Скарсгарда. Ни он, ни Саша не заметили, как пламя в камине затрепетало от порыва ветра, как негромко хлопнула входная дверь. Каким-то шестым, восьмым или десятым чувством Падалеки ощутил на себе - на них обоих - взгляд и повернул голову. Дженсен замер в дверном проёме, ошарашенный, с приоткрытым ртом, словно собирался что-то сказать, но слова застыли на его губах, так и не слетев с них. Расфокусированным взглядом Джаред смотрел на него, отголосками разума понимая неловкость, неправильность всего... этого... Саша тоже заметил Дженсена, он склонился над Джаредом, целуя его шею, линию челюсти и подбородка; Джаред хотел повернуться, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ, но сильные пальцы зафиксировали его голову так, чтобы он был вынужден смотреть прямо на Дженсена. Саша глубоко вошёл в Джея, замер так, подхватил свободной рукой его бёдра, приподнял их, насаживая до упора. Джаред не почувствовал, когда Скарсгард отпустил его подбородок: взгляд словно остался прикован к ошеломлённому Дженсену. Рука обхватила член Джареда и задвигалась по нему, подводя к грани... Джаред кончил, глядя Дженсену в глаза. Тот молча смотрел, как тело Падалеки - _его_ Падалеки - выгибается дугой, как волна оргазма накрывает его, как он вжимается в Скарсгарда и как тот кончает вслед за ним. И это было так... красиво и больно...  
Эклз видел, как мужчины буквально рухнули на пол, затем развернулся и, пытаясь игнорировать собственный стояк, молча вылетел из дома.  
Джаред вышел на крыльцо через пятнадцать минут. Вдали ещё гремели раскаты, но дождь стихал, гулко барабаня по машине Эклза, припаркованной неподалёку. Зябко кутаясь в плед, Падалеки огляделся. Дженсен стоял поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко затягивался сигаретой - судя по валяющимся вокруг него окуркам, далеко не первой.  
\- Ты ведь бросил, - чуть дрогнувшим голосом (от холода, не иначе) сказал Джей.  
Дженсен не шевельнулся, только щёлкнул по сигарете, сбрасывая пепел. Сердце Джареда билось часто и громко, отсчитывая долгие секунды молчания - странно, что Дженс этого не замечал. Затянувшись в очередной раз, он выпустил дым вместе с хриплым и равнодушным:  
\- Он ушёл?  
\- Через заднюю дверь, да, - тихо проговорил Падалеки.  
Ещё одна тяжёлая пауза. Что дальше? Джаред слишком упрям, чтобы просить прощения, да и вообще признавать, что виноват (хотя в глубине души он понимал, что, пожалуй, палку-то перегнул...), а Дженсен... Дженсен - это Дженсен, его реакцию на что бы то ни было вообще предугадать трудно, а уж теперь Джей и вовсе терялся в догадках, что он там решил. И решил ли вообще. Бесстрастное выражение лица не давало ни намёка о том, в каком направлении сложится дальнейший разговор, и Падалеки занервничал ещё сильнее. Открыл было рот, но тут Дженсен резко оттолкнулся от стены и, не глядя на съёжившегося от холода Падалеки, прошёл в дом. Но дверь за собой не захлопнул. Обрадованный этим, Джаред шагнул внутрь, и тут же ему в челюсть прилетел кулак. Отпрянув от неожиданности и боли, не сумев даже вскрикнуть, Джей ошалело помотал головой, прогоняя звёздочки перед глазами. Проморгавшись, он сфокусировал взгляд на Дженсене. Тот стоял, широко расставив ноги, его плечи были напряжены так, что, казалось, на них сейчас треснет рубашка. Поджав губы, он неотрывно смотрел на Джареда, весь напряжённый и собранный, ожидающий ответных действий.  
Падалеки потрогал пылающее лицо: губа кровоточила.  
\- Вот так ты теперь решаешь конфликты, - полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал он.  
\- Это не конфликт, это... - Дженсен тяжело дышал, слова как будто давались ему с трудом. И тихо добавил: - Измена.  
\- Ты первый начал крутить задницей вокруг Миши, лапал его и позволил лапать себя. Поэтому я решил, что у нас более чем свободные отношения. - Немного подумав, он добавил: - А что, Скарсгард красив, сексуален и определённо хочет меня...  
Он не успел закончить фразу, как Дженсен подскочил к нему, толкая назад так, что Джей больно впечатался спиной в стену.  
\- Никогда - слышишь?! - никогда не смей трахаться с кем-то, кроме меня, понял?! - горячее дыхание обжигало и без того пылающий после удара подбородок, в висках стучало. Он смотрел в потемневшие от гнева глаза Эклза и ощущал странный зуд: хотелось поддразнить его, разозлить ещё больше и посмотреть, что будет.  
\- Он такой страстный, такой властный... - томным голосом промурлыкал Падалеки, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо его Дженсена: зарождающееся удивление очень быстро сменилось ещё более сильной злостью. Он ревновал, ужасно ревновал, и Джареда это заводило.   
\- Ах ты, ссс.... - зашипел было Эклз, стискивая пальцами обнажённые плечи Джея - плед уже давно валялся на полу, - и тут Джаред запечатал его рот поцелуем. Ругательство недосказанным повисло в воздухе, а Джаред, воспользовавшись моментом, развернулся вместе с Дженсеном на 180 градусов и прижал его к стене, выпивая его ревность, заражая своим возбуждением. На несколько секунд ему показалось, что Дженс оттолкнёт, прогонит нафиг из дома, пнув под зад напоследок, но этого не произошло - наоборот, он расслабился в руках Джареда, отпуская, извиняя и извиняясь, целуя в ответ чувственно и нежно. Джаред принялся спешно раздевать Дженсена, пальцы ловко расправились с перламутровыми пуговками рубашки, нежно провели по плечам, оголяя их, сбрасывая одежду на пол. Долгожданное соприкосновение обнажённых тел - с этого мгновения они всегда словно сливались в единое целое, чувствуя друг друга, понимая с полужеста, полустона. Джей прижал Дженсена к себе, поцеловал нежную кожу за ушком и прошептал: "Идём..." Они в три шага оказались около дивана. Джаред мягко повернул Дженсена к себе спиной - тот покорно следовал лёгким направляющим движениям, - прижал, лаская руками его грудь, живот, опускаясь ладонями всё ниже. Наконец, звонко ударилась об пол пряжка ремня скинутых брюк, и Дженсен встал коленями на диван, упираясь руками в спинку. Падалеки торопливо снял с себя джинсы, наклонился за валяющимся неподалёку тюбиком и выдавил на пальцы прохладный гель. Немного полюбовался картинкой перед собой - широкая спина, совершенно потрясающей красоты задница, широко расставленные ноги - и аккуратно скользнул смазанными пальцами в ложбинку между ягодицами. Дженсен подался навстречу этому движению, прогибаясь в спине и слегка откидывая назад голову. Джаред прижался к нему, целуя лопатки, шею, другой рукой легонько сжимая его член. Услышав тихий стон, уловив новый слабый толчок бёдрами навстречу ласке, Джаред медленно ввёл внутрь средний палец. Стон повторился, а палец уже выскользнул наружу, чтобы вновь вернуться в тесный жар - и снова выскользнуть, возвращаясь уже вместе с указательным. Дженсен дёрнулся, насаживаясь на них, выгибаясь ещё сильнее. Дыхание его участилось, он задвигался сам, тразая себя пальцами Джея. Когда просто смотреть на это не осталось никаких сил, Джаред резко вытащил пальцы, заменяя их головкой члена. Дженсен выдохнул его имя, когда Джей вошёл в него и короткими рывками погружался всё глубже, до тех пор, пока бёдра не коснулись упругих полушарий божественной задницы. Оба замерли, слышалось лишь их хрипловатое тяжёлое дыхание - словно одно на двоих...  
...Джаред трахал Дженсена так, как тому нравилось больше всего - резко, сильно, до упора двигаясь внутри и так же резко и сильно дроча ему. Движения становились отрывистее, стоны - громче, Дженсен отпустил себя, абсолютно доверяясь Джареду, как это было всегда; а тот, как обычно, подчинял, владел, привычно-сладко подводя обоих к грани. Ещё несколько рваных толчков - и оргазм ослепляющей вспышкой пронзил их обоих, заставляя забыть самих себя, не говоря уж об обидах друг на друга.  
Джаред осторожно вышел из него, плюхнулся на диван и потянул Дженсена на себя, укладывая рядом. Нашарил рукой второй плед (первый так и остался на полу у двери), накрыл им Дженса и поцеловал:  
\- Спи, - и добавил с усмешкой: - Изменник.  
Получив в ответ возмущённый взгляд и тычок под рёбра, он тихо рассмеялся, снова поцеловал его во влажную макушку и обнял покрепче.


End file.
